Let Me Be Your Angel
by Miaka1
Summary: Have you ever thought of Rinoa and Squall being angels? And of the opposing sides?
1. Default Chapter

Let Me Be Your Angel   
Note : Standard disclaimers applied. The story is just a fanfic, it has   
Nothing to do with terms in the Bible or any religious stuff. It is  
a fanfic of yet again, Squall and Rinoa.  
_________________________________________________________   
Prologue : Wishful Thinking  
Long long time ago, in the galaxy far far away, when Earth has just born. There were no human yet, just the kingdom of Heaven and the Underworld. Battles have started since the beginning of human kind. Rulers of both Heaven and the Underworld battle for strength and power, none of them wanted to surrender and the war lasted for milleniums.   
Then one day, it was spring. The ruler of Heaven becomes bored of these wars and fighting, he observed something more meaningful that is to protect lives and see them grow. He gathered all his people at the assembly hall and announces the news to them, to tell them not to fight anymore. He will negotiate with the ruler of the Underworld about this. He was thinking of sending spies first, to survey how the Underworld reacts with the suggestion. That was an important meeting and yet 3 important Angels in the military were late to attend it.   
"Ellone! Come and see this chalice! It's so beautiful!" a cute angel exclaimed and waved to her friend.  
The brunette angel flapped her wings and flew to her friend's direction.  
"What are you up to now?" she asked in a worried face.  
"N..nothing, I was just admiring the beauty of this cup! Did you know that Instructor Trepe won it in the last battle with the Dark Angels? It was said that this chalice can grant you any wish you want," she explained while hanging in mid-air, turning around to see the glass.  
"Hey, be careful. She is very protective with her 'trophies', come on let's go," Ellone urged her to get away from the restricted area.  
"Wait, I wanna check this out," the cheeky little angel said and took the chalice from its pillow.  
"Rinoa! No, no, no, no, no….you'll get into trouble. Come with me this instant!" Ellone pulled her hand to stop her.  
"Don't be such a coward, I'm only using it for awhile. No one will know it if we are careful, I'll wash it with these potions after drinking from it," Rinoa continued her own 'mission'.   
Dressed in a one piece beige coloured satin sleeveless dress with velvet rope tied around her waist, she has 3 golden rings which tied within the shoulders of her clothes. The rings resembles she is the 3rd ranking officer in the military, the highest has 5 rings. She is one of the important in battles and she carries a weapon called the blaster edge to fight. Rinoa is a very well known officer in Heaven due to her pretty face and sweet personality, she is also a determined person when it comes to things she intend to proceed. Er…. Example, likes drinking from the chalice.  
Ellone is her guardian. She is also a 3rd ranking officer and dressed the same as Rinoa only that her rope around her waist is aqua in colour and Rinoa's blue. She has the ability to control people minds, it's her deadly weapon during battles. Don't be fooled by her serene looks and coward face though, she is tougher than you imagine! Rinoa's father, Colonel Caraway, has asked Ellone to look after his daughter. He wanted to reduce the chances of her getting into trouble as she always does.   
"Rinoa, I have a very bad feeling about this… Come on, let's go. Oh my! I've forgot we have an important meeting to attend! Rinoa, come back later!" Ellone urged her friend.  
"I…am…. almost finished," she said as she carefully pour the water into the cup.  
"Cheers!"  
With one gulp, she swallowed all her drink.   
"Hmm…. nothing different, nothing changed, I wonder if the legend is true," Rinoa frowned at the crystal diamond cup.  
  
While they are examining the cup, another teen angel walked passed the room. She tiptoed in and…  
"Boo!"  
"Wahhh!!!!" Ellone and Rinoa screamed.  
Rinoa accidentally slipped her fingers from the cup and it fell into the ground….. breaking the glass into pieces, I mean many pieces, thousand of pieces.  
"Oh. My. God," Ellone said in a scared and panic voice and squatted down to pile the pieces.  
Rinoa looked behind her to see who's the idiot and saw Selphie there. She just forced Rinoa a smile and turned her back to walk away.  
"No you are not! See what you've done?!" Rinoa screamed at her.  
"Ahaha…. Nothing I can do about it, right?" she forced some fake laugh.  
"You. Are. Gonna. Explain. To. Quistis. About. This!" Rinoa told her and strangled her.  
"Arg!! I'm not breathing! Urf…o..ok! I will… Let go of me…" Selphie pleaded.   
Ellone was trying to use her magic to 'mend' the cup but none of them worked. Feeling guilty and awful, she sighed. Rinoa went to her and pat her back telling her it's not her fault. Suddenly, a low voice surrounded the room.  
"Ellone, Rinoa and Selphie. I see that you did not attend the meeting and now I found you here. What have you done?" the voice said.  
After he finished his last sentence, the whole room disappeared in bright light and exchanged with a large hall. The same hall to judge the angels. Other angels were looking at them with scornful eyes. The three of them felt ashamed of themselves, looked down on the marble floor, dare not look up to them.  
"So? Do you have anything to say about this?" He asked.  
Rinoa poked Selphie by the elbow and pushed her forward.  
"I…I um…"   
"Um…alright, it'll take you ages to tell me what happened and I knew what happened, how should you be punished?"   
"Let's throw them to Earth," Quistis interrupted.  
"Bossy," Selphie grumbled softly.  
"Very well, since the three of you has broke Quistis's glass, I'll listen to her judgement," He said.  
"B…But…we just broke it accidentally, we didn't intend to…"  
"You've break it and that's a fact," Quistis cut in.  
"Yes, I've broke it. Send me to Earth then, do not includes my friends too!" Rinoa shouted.  
"Ah….so you admit it after all. However, the other two of you joined her so you two must be judge too,"  
"B..But," Rinoa started but the ruler stopped her.  
"That's enough, I've set my mind. Guards, open the gate," He commanded.  
They were trying to run away but the gate was open beneath them and they fell into it,the gate to Earth.  



	2. On Our Own

Chapter 1 : On Our Own  
They couldn't fly with their wings because the velocity and pressure made it difficult for them. After a few minutes of falling, they reached the ground with a big 'thud'.   
"Aw…..That hurts," the three of them complaint.  
They got up and flapped their wings several times to see if they got injured (of course they aren't, if not, there wouldn't be a story after this).  
"So what are we gonna do?" Selphie asked.  
"I was just going to ask the same thing," Rinoa said.  
"Me too," Ellone finally responded.  
"Sigh…." The three of them sighed.  
"This is just so stupid, I wonder if they tricked us. Get us down to earth just because of breaking one glass?" Selphie said while adjusting her yellow rope.  
The other two had thought of this question too. They wondered if they have sent them here for a mission or something. Luckily they have their GFs junctioned, or they'll not able to fight. However if they are to assign a mission, surely they'll accept it so why causing these troubles?   
Sadly, they spread their wings and flew slowly looking for places to stay. After a few miles, they saw some hunters walking towards a forest. They slowed down and stopped, the hunters saw them and grinned happily.  
"Today's our lucky day," hunter number one said.  
"We'll catch them and sell them for high prices," the other said.   
"Maybe we could ask these humans to find us place to stay," Rinoa suggested.  
"Well…." Ellone was going to reply her but an arrow shoot pass her, stopped her.  
The hunters were shooting them with bows and arrows. The arrows were poisoned and their aims were quite accurate. Thinking no more, the fallen angels landed and fought with their weapons and magic. Beating them was easy but the last shot of the hunter injured Rinoa's wings. She sat down and cured herself while the other two finish them. She couldn't get those wounds healed because of the poisoned arrow. Selphie went to her and tried to pull the arrow out from her 'dyed' wings.   
"Ouch," Rinoa growled softly, gritting her teeth.  
"How are we gonna fix this wound?" Selphie asked Ellone.  
"I don't know, do you think other humans have the cure for this poison? Rinoa's getting paler," Ellone said and wiped Rinoa's sweaty forehead.  
"Do you think they will help? You see what those two hunters were trying to do? Kill us!" Selphie replied in rage.  
"Not all humans are like that, I think… We don't have other ways, do we? Furthermore, if we dress as real humans, they'll help," the elder one suggested.  
"I guess we have to move fast if what you're saying is true. We don't have much time," Selphie agreed finally and assisted Rinoa up.  
"Fold and hide your wings then,".  
The three of them folded their wings and walked on ground with bare feet. They stopped by a stream and drank from it. Rinoa's getting dizzier and had difficulty to walk. They continued their journey though, until they reached a small town.  
The town was pretty busy, many people were buying and selling their products. Horses and carts passed them like bees. There were a lot of shops, shops that sell meat, barrels of alcohol, flowers, fresh breads and more but none of them were medicine shops. They attempted to ask some people about it but they didn't reply them, they seemed too busy to do that or they were just reluctant to speak to strangers. They began to loose hope and sat on a rock beside a shop from exhaustion. The shop lady saw them, splashed them with water, soaking them and shocked them. They never knew humans were so cruel, not helpful, didn't care about others, just plain selfish.  
Ellone's eyes were filled with tears when she knew it'll be the end, she hugged Rinoa and cried. Selphie later joined them.   
"Thank you for being my friends… I'll never forget the both of you…" She ended with a smile and fainted.  
"Rinoa!" Ellone cried.  
While they were out of ideas, a kind lady watched them by far, maybe not too far. She saw the awkwardly dressed strangers and observed them. Finally, without wasting more time, she went up to them.  
"Your friend is gonna die if no one's going to help her," the girl said.  
Ellone and Selphie looked up and saw an angel, they rubbed their blurry eyes to confirm their image that she is just another ordinary person.   
"So are you going to help?" Selphie asked hopefully.  
She nodded.  



	3. Raine Leonhart

Chapter 2 : Raine Leonhart  
  
The kind lady guided them to her small cottage outside the town. She rested Rinoa on a bed and went to get some clean water and cloth. She also brought a tray of medicine.  
"Are you a doctor?" Ellone asked.  
"No, but I've learn healing skills before," she replied.  
"So can you show me her wound you were saying?" the girl asked. She was trying to guess the wound on her hand but she was wrong.  
The other angels exchanged glances. They finally agreed to let their secret out. They helped Rinoa to spread her wings.  
"Oh my God!" the lady exclaimed.  
"Don't be afraid, we are not monsters. I'll explain who we are after you've help our friend," Selphie assured her.  
She tried to trust them and continued her healing. She hasn't healed a human with wings before but she'll try to heal her like healing a bird. She examined Rinoa's wound and cleaned it with a damp cloth. Rinoa cried and held the edge of the bed tightly.  
"Relax, it helps. By the way, did you get shot by an arrow?" the girl asked.  
Rinoa replied with a blink.  
"This is a poisonous one, I'll try my best to help you but I can't guarantee I will completely heal you. You may not be able to fly later," she explained.  
"I…understand," Rinoa answered weakly.  
"However, I'm out of herbs which can heal her wounds," the ladies told Ellone and Selphie.  
"Go to the hills located to the north of the village and bring back those yellow flowers like these," she said and showed them some samples.  
"But keep in mind to get those which are bloomed because they are useless unless they are bloomed. The flowers are very sensitive to movements so be careful while plucking them. Once you touch the petals, they will close," she added.  
Selphie and Ellone nodded and quickly went up the hills. The lady once again wiped Rinoa's forehead with a rinsed cloth. Rinoa grabbed her hand.  
"Thank you," she said with her eyes close and a fading smile.  
"Can we be friends? May I know your name….. uh…," Rinoa jerked from the pain.  
"Shh….. rest, I'm Raine Leonhart. Just call me Raine," she answered.  
  
Evening arrived, the 2 other angels went home with some of the flowers. Raine immediately put them into a teapot and stir it with hot water. When the tea's ready, Raine helped Rinoa to sit and make her drink the medicine. Rinoa coughed and lay back after finishing the bowl of medicine. The leftovers were then crushed and bandaged on the wound. The 3 of them sighed with relieve as they watch Rinoa sleeps peacefully.  
Selphie and Ellone then told Raine the truth that they are angels and they encountered some hunters, which cause Rinoa's injury. They were punished and send down to Earth. Raine accepted every word from them, which made Selphie and Ellone, surprised because they thought nobody would ever believe them. They then introduced one another until suddenly a dove landed on the windowsill, bringing a letter on its leg. Ellone reached it nd open the scrolled letter where it says….  
"This is Instructor Quistis. I didn't think that you guys are so careless and got into trouble so fast! I thought you could complete this mission without my interference but (sigh) anyway, how's Rinoa? Is she alright? Actually you are send down to Earth for a purpose with the dark angels so be careful until I send you the next message. I'll come look for you once I'm permitted. Please take care of yourself. Yours truthfully, Quistis," Ellone read.  
The three of them exchange glances, sighed and rested.  



	4. The Devil's Messenger

Chapter 3 : the Devil's Messenger  
  
The Devil has called upon his son, the Dark Prince.   
"Son, I've planned a new strategy for another battle with Him," he started.  
*Another one huh?  
"I want Him to think that we want peace and we'll attack Heaven once he trust us," he spoke and ended with an evil chuckle.  
*Sigh…..  
"Therefore, I want you to spy on them first, I'll tell you the suitable time to attack. I'll make sure He hear rumours about this first and make contact with his angels, make them believe and trust you, understand?" he added.  
*Why me?  
"Squall? Are you listening?"  
"Yes father,"  
"Good. I'll send you 2 assistants to complete this mission,"  
With 2 poof, a blond with tattoo on his face appeared on Squall's right and another guy with a cow boy hat appeared on Squall's left, kneeling in front of the Devil.  
"We'll do our best to serve you," the two said.   
The two followed Squall to his room.  
"Why are you two keep following me?" Squall asked and lay down on his bed.  
"Your father told us to serve you, to take care of what you need," the blond replied.  
"I don't need you, go away," the prince grumbled and turned his back to them.  
"But….."  
Squall lifted his hand to signal them to go.  
"Alright then but if you need anything, we are outside, just call for us. My name is Irvine," the cowboy said.  
"And I'm Zell," the blond informed.  
Squall didn't reply but shifted a bit.  
*Aren't he fed up with these worthless demons?  
He got up slowly, went to the window and opens them. He saw the magma flowing from the red coloured hills like rivers. Everything was red and hot like chili peppers but he's familiar from them, too familiar. Watching the scenery always made his eyes ache. Occasionally, the scene will turn into dead white, the land and hills will be fill with snow and ice. The coldness, which no human could bare, the coldness that pinches people like a thousand needles.  
Squall slammed the windows tight. He suddenly thought of looking for his brother for a fight. He only train with his brother because none other demons below there is his match. He crawled into a small tunnel underneath his bed to another chamber.  
"Seifer," he whispered.  
No answer.  
"Seifer, shift your bed,"  
Silence still.  
"Sei…"  
Suddenly the bed was pushed far away and a blond with a scar on his face greeted him from above.  
"I thought you ere dead," Squall joked.  
"Hahaha, me? Dead? Don't make me laugh," Seifer replied and pulled him up.  
"Dad gave me another mission again," Squall jumped up from the tunnel.  
"He just wanted you to gain some fighting experience, Squall. You are talking like he force you to eat a cactus," Seifer said, jokingly.  
"Why didn't he give you that mission, huh?"  
"Well, because I'm good enough. I don't need any," he replied boastfully.  
"Why are you locked here then? Why didn't he let you out?" Squall asked, gradually raising his voice.  
"That….. I don't know," he replied with a smile.  
Squall sighed and tumbled onto the bed, burying his face in his hands. Seifer went beside him and patted his back.  
"Plus he send some weirdo with me this time," he spoke after a long silence.  
"Zell and Irvine?" he ended with a chuckle.  
"How did you know?" Squall asked, looking at him.  
"Ah…they are good fighters but I prefer Fuujin and Raijin,"  
"Oh, brother, help me. I don't wanna fight anymore!" Squall threw up his hand at rage.  
Seifer was shocked for a while at his always-cool brother.  
"Cool down, man. We can't do anything, we can't make him disappointed. Haven't you forget what he did to….." he gradually soften his voice and smacked his forehead at the near end of his sentence.  
"I can't hear you. Who are you referring to? You mean we have other siblings? Tell me, you lived for more than a thousand years, I only lived for three hundred," Squall blasted him, choking him to talk.  
"You are 299 years old for exact," he stated and got up from his seat.  
"Don't try to change the subject," Squall urged.  
"I choose not to say anything then," Seifer prepared to shut up his mouth.  
"Tell me now, who is he?" Squall commanded, his eyes were turning from pink to red.  
"Woo…..ok, ok. Cool down, brother. We have an older brother but he's actually your….. Damn, I've talked too much," Seifer moved away, covering part of his mouth and turn his back to him.  
Silence. There was total silence but he could sense a great heat behind him. He suddenly remembered why he was being locked there for nearly half a century, to keep his mouth shut. He would have lost his tongue by now if he were not careful.  
"Squall, I'm sorry. I really can't tell you more! My tongue will be cut off if I do!"  
"Seifer, you are hiding too much from me. Tell me everything now,"  
Seifer was hesitating to tell, he loves his brother and they have never had any secrets between them but if he tells him, he'll be dumb and cursed forever. He frowned and then let out a loud sigh. It'll be the end, he knew and he nodded.  
"Brother, I love you too much to hide anything from you but please don't let anyone know about this,"  
Squall nodded.  
"He's….." he was interrupted.  
The wooden door sprang open and Zell came in followed by Irvine escorting Squall out of his room. Squall struggled to let go but Irvine used his whip to tie his hands and pushed him out.  
"Seifer!" he yelled.  
Seifer couldn't do anything to help him. Furthermore, he himself needs help. He just looked at him with a regretful face until he disappears down the spiral staircase. Both his assistants forced Squall to see his father. They pushed him hard to kneel down in from of him.  
"Be gentle with my boy," he commanded.  
"Squall, how many times must I tell you not to see Seifer? You have pay no attention to my orders and I shall punish you," he continued.  
"Kuso……"  
"Very well, you shall start your mission immediately!" he stated angrily seeing his son's behavior.  
"But I'm not prepared! I don't ……" Squall protested but the gate to earth has already opened, underneath them.   



	5. First Sight

Chapter 4 : First Sight   
Squall and the others tried to flap their wings but they won't work cause when they realize it, they have already landed. Squall was hesitated to get up at first, he still hasn't accept the fact that he has landed on earth, he didn't accept the fact that his father was treating him like this just because he wanted to see his brother. He didn't blame Zell and Irvine, he knew they were just doing their duty and they were guilty about it, he knew it from their face and actions.  
"Your highness, what should we do now?" Zell asked.   
"Please address me as Squall," he replied.  
"I don't know," he told him truthfully after a short silence.  
"I guess we'll be stuck here for the time being,"   
"Thank you," Rinoa said after receiving the bowl of medicine from Raine.  
She smiled and drank her cup of medicated tea.  
"How do you feel lately?" she asked.  
"I'm fine. I can use my wings now," Rinoa replied with a smile.  
Suddenly Ellone and Selphie dashed in with a lot of flowers in their arms. They threw them to Rinoa and she caught every bouquet of them.  
"Wow, they are beautiful!" Rinoa exclaimed.  
"Nice catch," Selphie commented.  
"Looks like you're fully recovered ne?" Selphie asked, hanging in the middle of the air.  
"Uh huh, and I'm thinking of looking around the neighbourhood, wanna join?" Rinoa asked.  
"Sure!"  
"I'll stay and prepare lunch for you,"  
"Aw…..Come on, join us, Raine," Selphie urged.  
"Nope, not today, maybe next time, dear," she answered.  
Later, they went off to explore the woods, where they were surrounded by trees and birds and lots of beautiful flowers. Rinoa was mesmerized by the beauty of Mother Nature, she hasn't seen such beautiful scenery in her life cause the scenery in Heaven is very much different.   
Meanwhile, Squall and his new buddies were walking from mountains to mountains and forests through forests. They couldn't seem to find a way out or to make plans.  
"Squall, I think we are lost," Zell spoke and rubbed his hands. It's the fifth time he told him that morning.  
*As if I didn't know.  
"What should we do?" the other one asked.  
*How would I know?  
"Squall,"  
*Now what…..  
Squall frowned and purposely turned away from the direction Irvine was pointing at. Irvine had to twist his head when he still refused to look at his finding. To his amazement, he was watching several eye-catching girls playing in the crystal clear stream and one of them attracted him as if he was shocked by electricity. She indirectly pulled him like a magnet by making him staring at her actions.  
Rinoa suddenly felt uneasy, she felt like she was being watched. She moved her eyes from her instinct to the direction of some bushes she thought she was being watched and there……. Their eyes locked. That few seconds lasted like milleniums, that moment was the most awkward time in her life and the moment she knew that, she was feeling sick all over again! That stunned position of Rinoa alerted Ellone and she splashed her with the icy cool water from the stream. Rinoa jerked and splash her back with the same icy cool water. They were laughing and exhausted. But when she take another look back to the bushes, those pair of eyes disappeared.  
"Rinoa, are you alright?" Ellone asked curiously.  
"No…. I'm not too sure but what I'm sure is, I saw the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life….." she said dreamily and pointed to the bushes.  
"Hmm….. I don't see anyone there," Selphie tiptoed to inspect and Ellone nodded with agreement.  
Rinoa was feeling dizzy, not quite herself. She thought it was maybe due to her lack of rest after her injury but not before she saw those eyes. She was feeling something she couldn't tell. The feeling she couldn't explain.  
"Shh….. I think they've found us," Irvine whispered while covering Squall's mouth.  
"You are hallucinating, Rinoa, let's go back and take some rest,"  
Maybe they are right, Rinoa thought. Maybe she IS hallucinating…..But no! That can't be! That moment was so real….. She didn't object nor she agreed, however, she took a glance back at those bushed on her way back to Raine's house.   
On that very night, Rinoa went to have a little chat with Raine regarding the incident that morning. She had to tell it to someone despite Ellone and Selphie whom they said they didn't believed her.  
"Raine?" she called as she pulled the door curtain.  
"Yes Rinoa, come in," she answered while combing her hair.  
"Is something bothering you? You don't seem well after your outing this morning,"  
Rinoa kept quiet, she was finding words and making sentences to try to make Raine understands her. She really needs people to understand what she had gone through that day.  
"Tell me what happened while you were in the woods?" she asked patiently and out her palms on Rinoa's lap.  
Rinoa was afraid, she was afraid that Raine would not believe her like the others. She just needed some support and Raine's smile has made her make her move and express what's in her heart.  
"H….Have you ever seen a pair of gorgeous blue eyes in the woods? I mean, Selphie and Ellone convinced me that I'm dreaming but I'm positive I saw them! I really did!" she blurted out.  
"Uh huh….. how did you feel then?" Raine asked, smiling more sweetly matching her sparkling eyes.  
"I…I don't know, I just know that I felt uneasy and dizzy and hot all over my body. I thought I was sick cause my palms were sweating and my heart beats faster than usual. Even my brain couldn't work properly…. Oh, I know this sound ridiculous," she explained and sighed heavily.  
"Oh my God, Rinoa. You're not sick, you're in love! Those feelings were just like when I first met….. him….." Raine exclaimed excitedly and clasps her hands with Rinoa's but her cheerfulness subside as she remembered the man she once loved.  
Raine looked away from Rinoa to her own lap and clenched her fists on her pants. Rinoa tried to search her eyes, to see what happened to make her change her moods so quickly. The one who saved her covered her face with her hands, tears were spilling between her fingers and suddenly Raine threw her hands to Rinoa and hugged her tight, weeping on her shoulders.  
"Wh….. What happened? Did I say something wrong?" Rinoa asked innocently.  
"J…Just let me cry," she mumbled.  
Rinoa silently nodded and allowed Raine to express her sadness. She was feeling guilty and was sure that it must have something she had said to make her cry. The Raine Leonhart she knew was always a cheerful and open-minded lady, who speaks for herself and afraid of nothing. She had hid her fear and sadness behind her smiles, to compress them by time and forget them. However, today's the day that they couldn't be compressed anymore and she had to pour them out. She never thought it was Rinoa who comforted her, she never really knows her but somehow, they share a bond strong enough like best friends do. She could find comfort and peace in Rinoa and she spread out her wings and covered Raine to comfort her like a mother to a child.  



	6. Preparation

Chapter 5 : Preparation   
Early in the next morning, the sound of the cock crowing alarmed Rinoa and she woke up sleepily. She was sleeping with her blanket over her shoulders. She stretched and yawned but Raine was no where to be seen. Quietly, she put on her slippers and walked downstairs to look for her. She saw her in the kitchen, got too excited and tripped over the slippery floor.  
"Morning," Rinoa greeted.  
"Good morning, Rinoa," Raine replied with a smile and continue brewing her coffee.  
It's obvious her eyes were swollen due to too much of crying but she manage to cover those imperfect up with her sunshine smile.  
"About last night….." Rinoa began but was swiftly cut in.  
"Don't tell the others about last night. I don't want them to worry about me," she politely warned her not to mention the subject and sipped her cup of coffee.  
"But at least you can tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help! I'm an angel, remember?" she urged.  
Raine was silent for a while as she pours a cup of freshly brew coffee for Rinoa.  
"There is ……." She paused to sigh.  
"Nothing in your powers can solve the problem I'm having, dear. Anyway, I appreciate you asked," the elder one spoke with a tone to her, assuring her to drop the subject but Rinoa insisted on the truth.  
"You'll feel much better after you've tell me the whole thing. It's me who made you crying at the first place so please gimme a chance to help,"  
Raine started to protest again but Rinoa stood up and walked towards her, holding both her hands with hers.  
"We are friends, remember? Friends tell each other secrets. And you are killing me by this suspicious thing you are hiding and the sadness in your face last night really gave me a fright! Raine, trust me. You are like a best friend, no, a sister to me. We are a family and family can trust each other," Rinoa focused directly in her eyes, convincing her that what she said is true.  
The elder one was hesitated to tell cause she knew and she is sure she can't help but the trust she has for Rinoa hadn't occurred to anyone else except for the one she once loved. Just when she started to tell her story, Selphie and Ellone dashed into the kitchen with fresh flowers and a big bag of wool.  
Rinoa smacked her forehead and mumbled under her breath.  
"Morning Rinoa! Morning Raine!" Selphie exploded.  
"Raine, here are the wool you told me to buy. The nice old lady gave me an extra discount and another 2 balls of coloured wool for free!" the other one told her as she handed her the bag and thanked God she brought Tonberry with her.  
"Come upstairs after your breakfast, girls," Raine told them.  
"Um….. Raine's coffee is the best!" Selphie exclaimed as she munched another bite of her croissant bun.  
"The tastiest ever!" Ellone agreed.  
Rinoa boringly stared at them and tap her fingernails on the table to get their attention.  
"What's wrong with you, Rinoa?" Ellone asked.  
"Jealous of us tasting the best coffee for breakfast?" Selphie teased.  
Actually Rinoa was going to give them a good scolding but instead, she laughed sarcastically and shrugged while blowing her fringe from her face.   
"Whoa! Raine, you're a genius! They are so beautiful!" the 3 of them exclaimed in unison.  
A set of clothing for each of them was displayed on their beds. Raine had used only a week and half to make them. They quickly took off their plain white uniforms and put on their brand new clothing Raine had made for them. The three of them flew to her and kissed her and embraced her. That shows how much they really loved their outfit.   
"I enjoy tailoring and often do it as a business when times this place gets a bit deserted. Men go to the battlefield and seldom returns. So you can see, my bar is starting to grow moss!"  
Though she was joking and made the others laughed, deep inside they knew she was having a hard time and was hoping they could pay her back.  
"I'll….. I'll pay you back when we learn to earn money," Ellone clenched her dress and promised, quite forgetting her main purpose there.  
The other two nodded but Raine shook her head.  
"Staying and accompanying me is all I ask plus I'm not in need of money. And don't forget you do not know how to do business. Don't even try it, people in this world are cunning, unlike Heaven, you can't trust anyone here," Raine warned them.  
They knew she's lying about the money. How can she afford four people's living when she's only earning money for one person? However they knew a fact, that is they didn't know how to do business, they will be easily cheated. They obeyed her orders though and quietly make plans to support the new 'family'.  
  
"I'm starving…… I want hot dogs…..," Zell cried.  
Squall, Zell and Irvine had spend the week looking for a perfect place to meet up with the spy angels right after they have found the way out of the jungle. After several days of searching, they found an island called Balamb and came up with a conclusion.  
"It's useless to keep on searching. Let's build up a place with our magic." Irvine suggested.  
"That's what I'm doing now," Squall said with a little sarcasm in his voice.  
He was building a place with his magic according to a plan he made for several nights. Though he's concentrating on it, part of his mind was thinking of the girl he met on the stream that day. He quickly did a mental shake and forgets about the girl, for a while.  
"I want…… hot dogs…." Zell moaned again.  
"Shut up,"  
"It'll take months to complete the place! When do we organize the meeting? We haven't done anything like that before. We can't put the meeting theme as 'Heaven and Hell's Congress' or something like that, can we?" Irvine asked.  
*Shut up…..  
"Hmm….. I think we should have it right after the place's set, ne Squall?" Irvine continued.  
"Hot dogs….."  
"Shut up, Zell!" both his friends shouted.  
The sky suddenly turned cloudy and within seconds, heavy black clouds were hanging above their heads. A bat-look-alike creature appeared from above and it's later recognized as Bahamut. The GF brought with him a piece of scroll. Upon his arrival, the three people there ran to the GF and inquired his purpose there.   
"I've come to give you orders from your father, Squall. He said that you should make this meeting into a party and randomly choose people to talk about this case. He also said that you'll recognize the angels once you've seen them. The party is scheduled to be held in a week's time and I'm summoned to help you to build up this place together with the other GFs. I've the invitation cards ready and your duty now is just to send them to every single house in the world," Bahamut explained his purpose of landing and handed Squall a large stack of invitation cards.  
"Oh, yes. Before I forget, Zell, take these," the GF continued.  
He threw Zell a dozen of hot dogs! It's a treat from Seifer.  
Therefore, Bahamut continued the work Squall had left. The three of them spread out their black coloured wings and flew separately to the world and used their magical powers to 'post' their cards.   
It was like as if they were being shocked and they frowned once the card landed on the postbox. The sense of magic different from them was recognized.  
"They are here," Selphie informed seriously.  
They took out their weapons and walked out warily. To their amazement, there's nothing unfamiliar outside the house, the villagers were doing their business as usual. Ellone then pointed the postbox to them and spotted the black envelope. They exchange glances and confirmed that the underworld's spies have already make their move.  
They went back to the house with grim faces, staring at the envelope. Raine went to them and asked what happened. They didn't spoke, they didn't know how to respond or to tell her what's going on. So, Raine open the envelope without their permission, she guessed that it must be the envelope which made them look like that.  
"A party? The purpose of this party is to get to know the people around the globe…. To understand each other's culture. Um…. Will be held on 23 of July and at Garden from 8.00pm onwards. Wonder what's Garden is… Oh, here, it says that it's a new building build in the center of Balamb. Dress code, formal. Hey, it'll be fun!" Raine translated the invitation card to them.  
Their expression didn't change, the worry sign are still in their faces.  
"It's not just any ordinary party," Rinoa stated.  
"I knew it! The dark angels always wanted to do things first. They hold the party before we could do anything, that means we have to follow their rules of the game," Selphie said, irritatingly.  
"Maybe it's their sincerity to make us notice that they really mean to end the war," Ellone spoke, looking at the bright side.  
"There's only one way to find out," Raine told them.  
They nodded in unison.   
"Yeow!" Selphie screamed.  
"I'm sorry," Rinoa apologized.  
Rinoa was helping Selphie to put on her earrings and Ellone was helping Raine to fix her hair. At first, they were restless about the party, but now, they are nervous. It's their first party on Earth and they have to meet the Dark angels they haven't met before to discuss the matter.  
"You can't always have your hair down, make it more complicated and you'll look more elegant, there," Ellone said, putting the last touch on Raine's piled up hair.   
She looked beautiful than ever, wearing a white spaghetti strap evening gown, which is long down to the floor and a bare back, and a low V shape collar. She also had her hair fixed in a piled up fashion and it shimmers when Ellone spray some gold dust on it. She blushes on the mirror, she never knew she'll look like that before.  
Meanwhile, Ellone had finished herself earlier than the rest. She wore an off shoulder sleeves, low cut white coloured dress quite similar to her angel uniform but this one is longer to the ankle. She also had a long transparent scarf, which is light blue in colour with her and a nice butterfly hair clip to suit her dress.  
Selphie wore a sexy bareback top and a short skirt with the edge shaped in a zigzag pattern. She put the gold dust wherever her skin bare and Rinoa teased her by saying she looked like going to a disco than a party. Her hair was sleek this time.  
Our Rinoa was dressed in a white shimmering evening dress with the length above the knees. She had the dress collar cross and made it look more unique. She didn't do anything with her hair, she just let them down like usual.  
After a few hours of preparing, they were ready to go.  
"Uh-oh," Rinoa said as she stepped out from the house.  
"What?" the other three said in unison.  
"How are we going to get there?" she asked.  
The group hasn't thought of the problem before! Balamb is an island and far from Winhill, even if they drive a car and take a ferry across to the island, that'll take hours and the party will end by then.  
"Attention!" a voice commanded.  
The three battle angels was alerted and stood in order. The voice then laughed and come out from the darkness.   
"Quistis!" the three of them exclaimed.  
"At ease, I was just joking," she said, smiling.  
"What are you doing here?" Rinoa asked.  
"To attend the party of course and….,"   
"To be your transportation," she ended.  
The three of them jumped from overjoyed but Raine stood there, trembling. She ran to Quistis's direction and hanged herself on her neck.  
"Quistis!" she shouted with all her might and tears flowed down her eyes.  
"R…Raine?! Is that you?!" Quistis exclaimed, her body shook terribly.  
"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" she mumbled continuously and looked closely at Raine to convince herself.  
Rinoa, Selphie and Ellone stood there and scratched their heads. They have no idea what's going on and they've no idea that Quistis and Raine had known each other.  
"I've no time to explain, let's go first," Quistis told them with watery eyes with Raine still hanging on her.   
She lifted up her hand and mumbled a piece of magic in a language none of them understand. After that, with a bright light shone beneath them, they vanished from the spot.  



	7. Wish Upon a Shooting Star

Chapter 6 : Wish Upon A Shooting Star  
  
They were teleported to another place none other than Balamb. Quistis stopped the magic once they arrived and smiled at Raine. She told them to go into the ballroom first while she and her old friend have a little chat.  
They nodded and went in. It was a large place covered in a hemisphere glass with golden lining. A man stood at the door open it for them and took their coats. He then led them to the main hall, which is the ballroom where they met a lot of people. They were mesmerized by the architecture of the building and soon they separated their ways. They reminded each other that they mustn't expose their real identity, that is under whatever circumstances, they are forbidden to open their wings (they can hide their wings without being seen by humans just like Rinoa when she perform her Angel Wing Limit Break).  
The place has fantastic scenery of the night's sea view. Rinoa examined the stained rooftop and spotted a shooting star, she secretly hoped that she'll meet the pair of eyes again. As if her instinct called her, she saw a charming, distinguished young man leaning against a pillar, tracing the same shooting star as her. Rinoa looked at him and pointed at the star. He just gave her a little surprised look.  
Squall recognized the girl. She'd the one he saw at the stream that day. His heart was beating faster than usual when she began to walk to his direction.   
*What am I gonna do???  
Rinoa didn't know what happened to her, her brain didn't seem to be able to control her legs. They just moved to Squall's direction and stopped in front of him. She hoped she could talk with him like a normal person and not like a wimp!  
"Hi!" she spoke.  
Squall didn't respond, he was too nervous to say anything, he just acted like he normally does, like a piece of wood.  
"You seem to be the most handsome around, care do dance with me?" Rinoa continued though her pride was a bit hurt. By then, she is positive he is the one she saw at the stream. There're no other guys who have those eyes he has! Those heart-melting and adorable eyes.  
Silence still. That was the first time Squall was being asked for a dance. He was happy to dance with her but….  
"You only dance with girls you like, huh? Ok, you'll fall in love with me…. You'll fall in love with me….," Rinoa chanted a few times. That's the last forward step she make and if Squall still keep his mouth shut, she'll go away. Keeping silent like that really hurt her.  
"I…. I can't dance," Squall admitted softly after a short silence.  
"No problem! I'll lead you!" Rinoa exclaimed happily and pull him to the dance floor after jumping from happiness.  
They arrived at the center of the ballroom and Rinoa took his right arm and put on her waist while she took his left hand and began dancing.   
"Ok, sway, sway. 1,2,3 …..1,2,3…," she repeated.  
Squall's legs wobbled together with her, when he knew his steps, he forgets where his hands were to be placed.  
"Nope, can't let go of me," Rinoa reminded him. Squall blushed a little.  
"Off and….." Rinoa pushed him but she still holds on his other hand.  
"Back….ya! Ouch!" she exclaimed, looking at her stained glass slippers (like Cinderella's).  
Squall was embarrassed and decided to go away.  
* Squall Leonhart, you are so useless!!!   
"Oh, no, no you don't. Come back!" Rinoa called and pulled him back to the floor.  
"Sway and turn, like this," she pretended like nothing happened.  
Squall's eyes began to see stars. He was turning around where Rinoa was turning around. Then she took his hands again and sway…  
"Thud.."  
They accidentally bumped onto another couple and they stared at them.  
"Bleh!" Rinoa made a funny face and then smiled at Squall, encouraging him to dance again.   
*She is very funny and energetic.  
Once more, they dance on the dance floor and now, Squall has more confidence and led Rinoa. (Can't believe a person can learn to dance in 5 minutes! Ha!). He stopped when they were inches from each other, he could feel her breathing and she smiled ever so sweetly to him. They were happy to find each other and were happy for how wonderful things worked out that evening. They needn't talk but eye contact can really tell more than a thousand words. And there goes the fireworks, they were in each other's arm, enjoying the beautiful fireworks above the stain glass. Suddenly, Rinoa spotted Quistis and Raine and had to excuse herself. Heavy-heartedly, she posed a sorry position and went away, leaving the lone wolf on the dance floor, wondering who she is, what she is, how lovely she is…..  
"Oh, My God! Rinoa, who IS he?!" Selphie asked in an awed tone.  
"Oh, um… someone I just met," Rinoa replied, blushing nd lowering her hed.   
Quistis was still standing outside of the building, looking at her old friend. She has to really study her to confirm that she's the one, moreover, they haven't seen each other for quite sometime.  
"How? I mean how can you possibly remember me?" Quistis finally dart her with questions she has been asking herself since she first saw her.  
"That's a long story…." her friend replied, lowering her head.  
"Everyone in Heaven knows it's a long story, for Heaven's sake,"   
Raine went quiet suddenly.  
"I'm sorry, I just can't control my feelings. Tell me, have you found him?" she soften her voice and asked again.  
The girl just nodded, solemnly.  
"Well, that's good! But you didn't seem to be happy, Why? My God, don't tell me the curse is still in effect! Dammit, I should have known those Hell people aren't trustworthy…. Especially that moron you fell in love with," the blond spoke in rage.  
"Don't call him that…." Raine protected him helplessly.  
"You are still like last time, a love fool. Raine, wake up! You have new life, you are human now, isn't that what you wanted then? Why aren't you happy? Just forget about him!" Quistis's blood pressure began to rise again.  
"You haven't change a bit, my dear. That's what you told me to do at that time," Raine chuckled.  
Quistis smacked her forehead and join in to laugh. They finally sat on the dry grass area and start talking again.  
"I remember when you are a 5th ranking officer, you did what you think is right and neglect most of the commands, that always gets you into trouble and YOU dragged me into the trouble," the blond tried to remember.  
"Aha, and you always scolded the juniors once you get your instructor rank, hahaha," she laughed.  
"No I'm not, I'm just trying to discipline them until I was forced to draw you back from Earth,"  
"I was mischievous then, but those were the happiest moments in my life," she admitted, smiling dreamily.  
"Then was the time you met with the Devil's son! And you didn't even know it, you must be too foolish not to notice that,"  
"I was too much in love to notice that," Raine corrected.  
"Please, I don't want to discuss about this anymore. I always get the headache every time I talk about him," she continued.  
Quistis nodded with agreement and accompanied her friend into the Garden.  
  
"Are you sure you are alright, Raine? I can send you back now if you want," a familiar voice was heard not far away.  
"I'm fine, I'm just too happy to see you that's all. Oh Quistis, it has been a few milleniums ne?" the girl in white said.  
Selphie and Rinoa walked closer to the pair and join in to their conversation. However, Quistis didn't seem that pleased so she told them to enjoy themselves first and she'll be right with them in a few minutes. Both the girls were puzzled by that strange act of Quistis who has quite forgot their mission here. As they were walking away from them, suddenly the glass of wine slipped from Raine's grip, resulting it to break into pieces. The two teenage angels went to her direction with the waiter to see if anyone's hurt.  
"No….. this is not happening….." she mumbled to herself.  
"What is it, Raine? You are frightening me," Quistis asked with concern, searching her gaze.  
  
The lovely lady didn't bother to answer her friend's question and walked to the piano's direction, her movements was unsteady. Each step she take, her heart beats faster and when she finally get to the place, she was afraid she'll stop breathing or faint but she clench her hands onto her ring for confidence and courage. She need to find out the truth, she have to somehow see the truth. Her shaky hand tapped on the man with shoulder length hair and he turned around.  
"Laguna?" she whispered.  



	8. Nostalgia

Chapter 7 : Nostalgia  
  
Rinoa was particularly happy that day and she flew about smiling to herself. Selphie, Ellone and Raine were puzzled but they like her spirit.  
"What's with you today?" Selphie asked, frowning with her hand crossed.  
She wouldn't bother to ask her if she wasn't bugging her like a fly.  
"Oh, nothing. Ummm… I know I can't keep secrets. Selphie," the happy teen signaled her to come closer to her face.  
"I….. Got…. A…. Date!" she whispered to her friend.  
"Really?! Wow! Who's the unlucky person?" the brunette smiled mischievously.  
"Not telling ya, hehehe," the girl in blue answered.  
"Hidoi, Rinoa chan! Tell me, tell me!" Selphie chases her around and tried to tickle her until she tells.  
"Ahahaha! Ok, ok! Stop it! I'll tell, hahaha…." Rinoa admit being defeated.  
The brunette's eyes gazed at her steadily with her palms underneath her chin.  
"Remember the guy whom I danced with last week? He's…." she was cut in before she could finish her sentence.  
"Uso! Uso, uso, uso!!! I knew he sets his eyes on you, I knew it! And you Rinoa chan, I know you have a huge crush on him too. I can see it in your eyes when you kept talking about him when we get home. Your eyes did sparkle! When did he ask you? I can't remember I see him asking you," Selphie asked with eagerness.  
"A saw a friend of his when I was coming back from the market today, you know, the one with blond hair and tattoo on his face? He told me Squall wants me to meet up with him tomorrow, isn't that great?! Oh even his name sounds so good!" Rinoa answered with deep passion.  
"Are we suppose to keep this a secret?" the brunette asked again.  
"I think so. After all, Quistis wanted us to hurry our mission. She was quite mad after the incident last week. Oh Raine…. Poor Raine," Rinoa was near to tears.   
*Screen fades back to the ballroom.  
Raine didn't bother to answer Quistis's question and walked to the piano's direction where many people surround the table next to it, her movements was unsteady. Each step she take, her heart beats faster and when she finally get to the place, she was afraid she'll stop breathing or faint but she clench her hands onto her ring for confidence and courage. She need to find out the truth, she have to somehow see the truth. Her shaky hand tapped on the man with shoulder length hair and he turned around.  
"Laguna?" she whispered.  
The tall and handsome looking man nodded.   
"Have I met you anywhere before? You look familiar to me," the taller person asked.  
Raine's heart was like being stabbed several times. She knew she would fail too this time. She had tried to make him remember her many, many times and for many, many years. Still, he couldn't even remember her face.  
"Don't you remember me? I'm Raine, your wife!" she blurted out.  
"Fair lady, I think you have too much wine. I'm sorry but I'm quite busy with my game here. Ah! I lost the 50 thousand gil?! Dammit!" Laguna excused himself and quickly get back to his game.  
Raine just stared at him playing triple triad with a pack of GFs and other tycoons, she's just a nobody standing there watching a game. After loosing a sum of money, he got up and began to leave the table. He was surprised to see Raine still standing there.  
"Lady, if you wanna spend the night with me, wait for me after the party at the entrance," he whispered huskily to her ears and brushed a light kiss on her lips. Then, he went away to the restroom.  
*Uso!!! This is not the Laguna I knew! God, help me!!!  
Raine was yelling furiously in her heart and ran back to her friends. On the way, she fell and hurt her leg. Quistis and the others went for her rescue. She got up and hugged the blond, trying hard not to shed even a tear for this person…..  
*Screen fades back to Raine's house.   
"Sou ne… that was a very sad episode, I'm not sure why Raine reacted like that but it must be for that man. She must have loved him," Rinoa analyzed.  
"Un. I was like crying the whole night with her, partial because of that but he gets on my nerves when he….."   
*Screen fades back to the scene after the party.  
Raine waited patiently at front gate. Though she hated the idea but somehow her heart told her to do so. Quistis was very furious while her comrades looked worried. Finally Laguna came out…. With a dozen of other women. Those women seem invisible to her, she only focused on Laguna and called him. He was too drunk to hear her but he flung back to see her there. He wobbled to her direction and leaned onto her.  
"Lady, sorry…(burp) but I'm outta time. I can't leggo of these chics for only you, I'll catcha later, ok?" he told her in a drunk condition with disgusting breath.  
No, Raine can't hold on any longer. She dropped on her knees and looked blankly onto the ground. Pain, ache, suffer was what she felt…..After all they have gone through, is this what she gets in return? She hoped she hadn't regain her memories, why couldn't Laguna have his memories back if she can? Quistis frowned sadly and shouldered her up, bringing her back home.  
Squall ran out after playing host for the whole night to see if any luck, he could catch the pretty girl again. Ah, there she is! Squall wanted to call her but he didn't ask for her name just now. Standing there, just tracing her back was all he wanted then. Rinoa too felt the urge to take a glimpse to see if any luck, she could see him before she goes. She looked back and saw him looking at their direction. Happily, she smiled ever so cheerfully and waved at him. Squall again, stood there like piece of wood until a person grabbed his hands and waved it high in the air. He found out that Zell was pulling his hands with his left and eating hotdogs with his right, smiling (and puffing out chunks) to the girl Squall was looking at. Squall stared and quickly swung off his hand from his friend's grip before looking back to Rinoa. Then, she was gone, disappeared from his eyes.   
*Screen fades back to Raine's house.  
"Never seen such human before!" Selphie said in disbelieve.  
"But this is our first time we really exposed to humans," Ellone corrected, flying from the kitchen.  
"I hope Raine is alright by now, she haven't come out from the room for days," Rinoa said in a worried voice.  
They sighed.   
*Continue from the party  
"Squall~" Zell said in a teasing voice.  
"What?!" the taller guy looked back at him with slightly redden cheeks.   
"Irvine," the blond plucked his fingers.  
"Ahem, let me analyze what our Squall has gone through today. First, he dance with the girl in white. Then, he just sat by the corner of the room looking at her, most of the time. And finally, he traces her after the party, not to mention waving back at her," Irvine talked like a professional detective.  
"So?" Squall asked irritatingly, feeling uneasy because they were aiming to him, trying to ask him if he's in love.  
"So, we come to a conclusion that….." Zell replied.  
"You are not concentrating in your work!" they said in unison, laughing because they knew he would mistaken their meanings.  
Squall wanted to laugh but his pride blocked him to do so. Both his partners were already collapsed onto the floor from laughing and seeing his ridiculous face.  
"Alright, alright. So what? Have you done any work?" he asked back, his lips nearly curve into a smile. He picked up a glass of champagne to cover it before his friends continue.   
"Actually Squall, what we were trying to say just now is, are you in love with that girl?" they asked bluntly.  
Squall threw out whatever he swallow just now. Wiping the corner of his mouth, he looked at them with his face all red.  
"I…I…"  
"Ok, we understand! What's her name huh?" Irvine asked.  
"I….I…. don't know…"  
"What?! What the hell has she done to you until you didn't ask her name, Squall?" Zell spokes in disbelieve.  
"That's none of your business," he snapped and ran back to his room.  
"He's shy, ya know," the long hair boy stated.  
"Hell he is, but that's also the first time I saw anyone so in love….." his friend told him sheepishly.  
"How would you know?" the other one asked back with a smirk.  
"Cut the crap, are we gonna help him?"   
Both of them nodded.  



	9. A Date at the Flower Field

Chapter 8 : A Date at the Flower Field   
One Week Later…..   
Rinoa was holding a basket of fresh flowers. She found a strategic place and placed her flowers on a piece of wood.   
"Fresh flowers for sale!!!" she shouted again and again.  
Some villagers came to buy some flowers from her and praised her for being very friendly and pretty.  
*Doing business is easier than I thought.  
Suddenly, a few tall and muscular men came by her little stall. The tallest of them stand out and looked at Rinoa under his nose.  
"Fr…Fresh flowers for sale, mister, you want some?" Rinoa asked politely.  
"Hahaha, I'm not interested in the flowers but are you for sale?" the man asked.  
Rinoa blushed angrily and picked up the flowers, preparing to go away. They destroyed her little stall and crushed all her flowers before she could take another step. She has lost her patient but if she use her magic now, her identity will be revealed. She managed to hold on to her anger and walked pass them, heading back home.  
"Not so fast, hehehe," the man laughed wickedly and grabbed her skinny wrist.  
"What do you want! Let go of me!" Rinoa yelled.  
In the mist of the scene, suddenly…..  
"Hey!" a voice shouted from above.  
The group looked above them. Rinoa thought that someone with wings came to help, she was surprised anyone from Heaven would help them now but then she's mistaken.  
Zell did his Meteor Barret move and send the tall guy and his gang to the ground.  
"I warn ya, never to touch this lady again! Now scram!"   
The group ran as fast as they can. Zell turned around and smiled at Rinoa.  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," Rinoa answered.  
"Thank you," she thanked and studied his face, her smile slowly turned into a frown, trying to recall who this person is.  
"Don't you remember me? We met last week at the party, I took Squall's hand to wave at you," he spoke.  
"Huh? Squall?" Rinoa tried hard to remember but she couldn't recall.  
"Uh-oh…. I think he hasn't told you his name. Squall is the one you dance with, ya know, the macho and quiet guy?" Zell stated.  
"Ah…. Oh,(my God….. Squall's his name???) yeah I remember now. You took his hand and wave at me on my way home, right?" Rinoa said happily.  
"Yeah, that's me. I'm Zell," he introduced himself.  
"I'm Rinoa, dozo yoroshiku. So… what's up? Um… where's Squall?" Rinoa introduced herself and shook hands with him.  
Zell almost forgot his purpose there after the mess.  
"Oh, sorry. Squall's not here BUT he brought a message for you," he told her, grinning.  
Rinoa didn't respond but looked at him with eagerness, clenching her necklace and leaning forward her head.  
"He wants to meet you. He told me to tell you to wait for him at the flower field beside the infamous witch's house," the messenger informed.  
"Infamous witch?" Rinoa questioned.  
"Edea, you know? Hmm… you don't know. I guess so. Here, take this, it's the map to the place, tomorrow morning. He'll wait for you, I gotta go, bye!" Zell said hurriedly cause he gotta catch the man who sells hot dogs.  
Rinoa waved her hand to stop him but he's already gone. She can't believe what's happening, the map was in her hand. She laughed heartily and jumped around.   
And so that's what happened….. Rinoa accepted the invitation and brought along her best friends with her. At first she was heavy-hearted to leave Raine alone at home but after she receives a letter from Quistis, she was more relaxed. Quistis was having a holiday and decided to go to visit her dear friend. Ellone knocked on Raine's room to tell her the news but she only receives a cool breeze as an answer.   
Finally, they arrived at the flower field. Rinoa can't believe her eyes, not even Selphie and Ellone did. The flower field is the most beautiful place they've ever seen, beautiful yet calm. Glamourous yet serene. Rinoa hugged herself and close her eyes to feel the nature. She inhales the cleanest air and heard the sweetest sounds of the birds.  
Meanwhile…. Zell and Irvine pulled Squall to Edea's place.   
"What are the two of you doing now? We don't have much time, father must be furious knowing we hadn't done a thing, and now…." he started to remind them but Irvine pushed Squall and he nearly lost his balance.  
He knocked onto something and it was Rinoa's back! The two spun around and locked their gaze. Oh my God, Rinoa thought. It's she! Squall said it with his eyes. The two of them lowered their heads and looked at their friends for support. However, they were no where to be seen!   
"Zell…. Irvine…?" Squall whispered through his teeth.  
"Maybe we should go and find them," Rinoa suggested, trying to make a conversation.  
He nodded. And they walked around the large field. The four people were having a nice picnic under a big oak tree.   
"They'll never find us, let's try this hot dog with mustard," the blond said.  
"What a plan, if only I have the chance," Selphie said solemnly.  
"You don't need one, you are so beautiful, every guy would have chase you like bees and honey," Irvine commented.  
"Really?"   
"He's starting it again," Zell mumbled through his food.  
Ellone just laughed and drank her juice. Zell looked at her with strange gaze. She spotted him and asked.  
"Is there something wrong?"   
"No…. just that I had a feeling we met before,"  
"Of course we did, at the party, silly," Ellone answered, giggling with voice like bells.  
"No….. I felt like we are destined to meet, you know what I mean," he frowned again.  
"Hey, you took my line!" Irvine joked.  
"Irvine, I'm serious," the blond lowered his gaze on him.  
"Zell, I'm older than you. There's no way we are going to be like Rinoa and Squall's future relationship," the brunette ensured him in a funny way.  
"No, no, not that, oh well, maybe I'm just being paranoid,"   
"Oh yes, you are. Drink your juice!" Selphie told him and squeeze the box of orange juice to his face.   
They whole party laughed and continued their lovely day together.   
After 2 hours of searching, the two were exhausted and decided to rest. They arrived at a cliff facing the sea and sat there. Sighing, they leaned on each other's back.  
"Exhausted huh?" Rinoa asked.  
"Hmm…..are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Squall asked back.  
Rinoa nodded and blushed, luckily Squall's not seeing her.  
"Is that a yes or a no?" Squall asked rudely.  
"Yes! Of course I knew they were setting us up!" she said in rage.  
"You mean you knew this from the start?" Squall asked teasingly but with a cool voice.  
"What do you mean? Are you starting a fight here?" she answered back, feeling pretty disappointed with her first 'date'.  
"What's your name?" he asked, ignoring her question.  
"Rinoa Heartilly," she answered, in a softer tone.  
Don't you wanna know my name? Squall asked secretly.  
There was a long silence before…..  
"Squall,"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" Rinoa blurted the question she wanted to ask for so long.  
Squall was digesting the question. Is she serious? She is going way too fast, I liked it. Huh? How do I answer that?   
"Uh….. do you have one?" he blasted, feeling the heat on his face.  
"An intimate one? NO! Hahaha," she laughed.  
He joined in and sweat-dropped.  
"You haven't answer me,"   
"Iie,"  
"Oh…." She answered, trying to sound disappointed with a smile on her face(try doing that!).  
There was some more silence before…..  
"I like you," Squall said firmly.  
Rinoa's heart was like "lup-BAM!!" when a normal heartbeat is suppose to be "lup-dup". Oh my God, ohmyGod, ohmyGod ….. This is going way too fast, but I like it.  
"You don't like me?" Squall asked, moving slightly away.  
Rinoa nearly lost her balance but she managed to steady herself and leaned firmer on his back.  
"No!" she answered quickly.  
"I like you," she whispered, clenching on her ring, telling herself to calm down.  
There goes the silence again.   
"I… I can't help thinking of you since you left the party… I…" Squall was putting his elbow on his knees, lowered his head and rake it.  
Cool down, stupid. You re making this too fast! Rinoa's a girl! She must be feeling embarrassing now.   
Rinoa's heartbeat was going "Crash-BAM!!" now! Squall, why are you keep giving me heart attacks!?  
"I…. Um…… I think I'm in love with you," Squall told her boldly.  
I knew that must be Bell (a demon who makes people fall in love or was it the other one?) who made me said that! Or is it myself?  
Rinoa felt like crying she couldn't help the gladness she felt now. It's overflowing! She hugged he knees and brushed her tears on them. Cupid, I warn ya not to mess up my life! Or is it myself who wanted it? You wanted him, Rinoa. You wanted him to say that all along! Just accept it. I hate myself!  
"Are you ok, Rinoa?" he asked with concern.  
"I'm alright," she answered, trying her best to hide her trembling voice. Hearing him saying her name was like bells ringing in her ears.  
And again the wind blows.  
"Have you kiss a girl before?" Rinoa asked calmly.  
The guy sat up and turned around. Rinoa lost her balance and landed on her back. Squall pinned her on the shoulders and looked at her from above.  
"No…." he said softly.  
"I…..I….." he blushed and began to lower his head.  
Rinoa's heartbeats was increasing it's speed (her heart receive a lot of exercise that day), her body was tensed and her eyes couldn't keep off from his beautiful face.  
"Squall………….?" She murmured, as he was just inches from each other.  
They closed their eyes ready to feel each other's lips. Those lips they longed for so long. However that's where the tragedy begins…..  
  
The powerful force of the whip smacking the ground was enough to shock them from their position. They looked up seeing a furious face of the elder angel blocking the sun. Rinoa quickly stood up and rubbed her clothing, looking at the ground. The blond just stared at Squall with rage and hate. The others came running from across the field yelling Quistis' name. They arrived pretty fast enough to stop Quistis from proceeding her moves. Irvine and Zell went to Squall and pull him away from the group.  
"Quistis! What happened?" Selphie asked between her gasps.  
"Rinoa, come here," her voice was calm but stern, ignoring Selphie.  
"Quistis….."   
"I said come here!" she increased her voice with much force now.  
Rinoa obediently walked towards the girls while glancing from her back to Squall. The blond, clenching hard on her whip and unfold her wings. The girls gasped, covering their mouth, they don't understand why she revealed her identity to them.  
"Don't you dare touching Rinoa," she spoke with clear and cold tone.  
The other party was shocked. Especially Squall, who was eyeing on Rinoa at that moment.  
"Your highness," Irvine whispered.  
No respond.  
The dark angels followed her suit and stretch their black coloured wings. Rinoa was shocked than ever before.   
"No….."  
"I believe you are the ones the Devil send to negotiate with us with a truce. However, you must remember that we archangels and you are not the same. WE cannot and will not allow any impossible relation happen between the two parties," she made her statement clear while glaring at Squall and Rinoa.  
Squall remained calm and straight, clenching his fists.  
"I understand," he said softly.  
"Very well, we shall have a meeting on the day after tomorrow. Be prepared for news from us soon. Let's go," she urged and turned her back.  
She flew to the middle on the air and followed by Selphie and Ellone.  
"Rinoa," Ellone called, looking at Quistis and to Rinoa.  
Finally Rinoa forced her wings to open and followed them. She glanced back to the Squall before Quistis pulled her hands to lead her away. She wiped away her tears when she takes another look down the earth, leaving the one she loved.  
"Your highness?" Zell spoke softly.   
Squall continues his trace of her until she disappeared. Without him noticing, his hands were bleeding because of the hard clenching.   
"Squall, your hands!" Irvine jerked.  
"And your eyes!" Zell pointed, covering his mouth with the other hand in disbelieves.  
"Rinoa….." he whispered in pain, unable to control his feelings, crushed and confused, blank. His eyes began to fill with blood, slowly they rolled down, wetting his frowning face……   
  
  



	10. The Bitter Truth

Chapter 9 : The Bitter Truth  
  
"Why must it end up like this!?" Selphie spoke unsatisfying.  
"This is just the beginning," Quistis corrected.  
Ellone pulled a few more pieces of tissue for Rinoa.  
"Stop crying will ya?" the blond spoke with discomfort, feeling a little regret for her tone just now.  
"What happened?" Raine came down from her room, wearing a robe.  
"Raine!" they exclaimed in unison.  
She changed a lot. He was paler and her eyes were swollen, she even has bigger eye bags.   
They sat around the dinning table. None of them spoke, after a while Raine asked again.  
"What happened?"   
"I found Rinoa kissing one of the dark angels," Quistis answered.  
"What?!" she exclaimed.  
"No……." she lowered her voice.  
"Rinoa, listen. You must not choose this path. You'll regret your life, you will. Trust me, you wouldn't want to choose the path I'm walking," Raine advised, squeezing her hands tightly, trembling.  
Rinoa can see she's damn serious in her eyes. But she doesn't understand. What is it to do with her? Why?  
"You all must be wondering why she said that and probably thinking who Laguna is. You'll know the truth this moment," Quistis ended with a sigh.  
"Let me do this," Raine cut in.  
"But…"   
"I can handle it, I want to overcome this feeling once and for all,"   
"I married the Devil's son one thousand years ago," she said boldly.   
"Oh my God!" the three of them gasped one after another.  
They were silent again to hear more of her pass life.  
*Scene switches to Heaven but most of the scenes are focused on Babylon. Raine tells the entire story below.  
  
I was a 5th ranking officer of Heaven. Quistis and I are friends for a long time. I admitted I was a mischievous person and venture to Earth because I eavesdropped a conversation between Lord Caraway and God about the seven wonders on Earth. They were planning on a project to build the seven wonders starting with Babylon.  
"Have you prepared your proposal?" God said.  
"Yes, it's here," Lord Caraway answered.  
"Hmm….. Seems like you are building a place more like Heaven on Earth," He said after glancing at the thick book.  
"Yes, the purpose is to give them a chance to see a place like ours. As You've always told us, we must share," Caraway answered.  
"Very well, work on it," He encouraged and smiled.   
I was fascinated for the project and urged Lord Caraway to let me interfere in it. However he refused by giving me a ridiculous answer saying I'm too young to handle the project. I was quite mad and went back to my room. If I wanted to get a thing I will get it, by hook or by crook, I must get it. And so I brought along my weapon (a rope similar to the one Suboshi uses) and used the Heaven's gate. I knew falling from there must be very painful but I was saved by an angel during the landing. I landed on top of him.  
"Ou………" he groaned.  
"I'm so sorry!!! Are you alright?" Raine asked.  
"Of course I'm……. ok," the other angel answered. He wanted to scold her but after seeing her beautiful face, he changed his mind. And also wondering why ain't she attacking him since he's an enemy.  
I'll be damn if I were being caught wandering on Earth without permission. Therefore, I started strangling him with my rope.  
"Mr. Angel, I'm just a new officer from 4th ranking gone up to 5th, I hope you wouldn't tell this to anyone else as it will effect my rankings," she said.  
"Aw, puff… argouh," the long haired angel replied choking, suddenly remembered he disguise himself as an angel.  
"I'm sorry!" Raine apologized the second time that day and let loose of her rope.  
"This? What are you talking (cough) about?" he questioned.  
"My arrival to Earth of course. You are one of the officer Lord Caraway send to build this………magnificent…..oh……my……God……."she trailed of her last words.  
I was looking and surrounded by a large garden of the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen. The view is just simply magnificent, I don't know what more words I could use to describe the place. It's quite similar to Heaven but using elements on Earth and Heaven, combining they made a perfect place.  
"Beautiful ain't it?" he said.  
"I….I was stunned, you did a very good job!" Raine praised and slapped his shoulders.  
"Huh?" he was puzzled.  
"I said you were great building this place, did you do this all by yourself?" she asked again.  
"Yeah right," he whispered and smiling she didn't realized his real identity.  
She looked blankly at him.  
"Ah, I was saying yeah, it was hard, VERY hard to build this place. I've used lots of time and discipline to succeed it," he lied.  
"Impressive ^_^, what's your name by the way? We haven't introduce yet,"  
"I'm Laguna Loire and you are?"  
"My name is Raine Leonhart, nice to meet you," she answered with a smile.  
After that, we explored the garden together. Stopping by the waterfall when we are in thirst. Walk again when we are energized. We had a lot of fun there, we talked a lot too (Raine was smiling then). Very soon, it was nighttime. In Heaven, you wouldn't know the difference between day and night. We found a nice place for resting and lied on the grass facing the starry sky.  
"I'm very happy today," Laguna confessed.  
"Me too," she replied.  
A shooting star suddenly flew pass them.  
"Make a wish!" Raine clasped her eyes and wished.  
"What did you wish for?" Laguna asked.  
"You first," she urged smiling sheepishly.  
"You wouldn't want to know," Laguna replied and twisted his back to her.  
"Hey, tell me! I'll tell you mine," Raine put her hand, overlapping his body to prevent him from getting away.  
"You sure?" twist back to face her.  
She nodded, smiling.  
"I want to be with you everyday and night in Babylon," he whispered, touching her soft skin.  
Tears pooled her eyes, she held his hand and smiled at him.  
"I wished I could be your angel even for a day," she told him between sobs.  
"Don't cry, my angel…. You wouldn't want to be with a devil like me," he confessed.  
"I knew you are one the moment I saw you. Just that I don't know why, I didn't have the will to fight you,"   
Laguna was surprised, I can see. He drew me closer to him and we kissed and kissed and we ended up making love that night.   
(The three young angels was jolted) Yes, we did and I've no regrets for it. We live on Earth for a few months when Quistis finally came down and summoned me back. When she noticed my tummy, she was shocked like you did just now. We agreed to set things after the baby's born. Another few months pasted, Quistis came again bringing a bad news. By then my child was born. Before Quistis has the chance to say anything, Laguna came running and pulled me and the baby close to him.  
"You are not bringing my family anywhere!" Laguna shouted.  
"You don't understand the situation! Both Heaven and Hell are preparing for the battle. If you two don't separate, it'll only bring grief and unhappiness," Quistis explained.  
"Quistis, please understand, I couldn't live without him. I wouldn't leave him!"  
"What about your baby? Don't you care about him? The war will only cause damage and not only the two of you are in danger, the baby is in danger too!" Quistis told them, forcefully.  
We looked at each other for a solution but we knew there's only one and we refuse to take it. Before we make a decision, the two parties have already invaded Earth, which they haven't before. We knew that this war started with us being together. We hid elsewhere when the war began, I witness the most heartbreaking moment of my life, witnessing my Babylon being destroyed. All went into flames. Green grass no longer has the colour, the rivers were stained with red liquid. Bloodshed, havoc, ruins. Too many things destroyed that I'm regretting why I hadn't return to Heaven and accept the punishment. I looked at my boy to confirm he's still with us, I took off my Griever ring and put onto my baby's necklace just in case we get lost, we could find him better.  
"No matter what happen, I'll protect you. I won't let anyone harm my family," Laguna comforted.   
I didn't notice when and how, I just felt a light breeze blew on my face and the moment I saw Squall was gone! (Squall?)   
"Pandemonium! Gimme back my son!" Laguna screamed.  
Pandemonium was Laguna's favourite GF and now it betrayed him. That shows everyone was getting cruel with war. Trust? There's no such word. Then I fainted and whatever happened next is beyond my control.  
All I knew was, I dreamt during the time I fainted. I dreamt that God was negotiating with the Devil about me and Laguna. They agreed to send us to Earth to be humans. That should be our punishment, but what about our child? Maybe he's dead, maybe he's alive, I couldn't bare to think. However later, Devil put a curse on us, making me having back my memories but remained Laguna's as he is. When I regain my memories, I searched everywhere for him. Maybe that's what I called fate, I found him but he couldn't recognize me. Even when I told him about our first meeting, he laughed and left. A few years later, I saw him again. This time, I thought that even if he's not the Laguna before, I would have been happy just by being with him.  
Things happened not as I planned. Everyday he comes home, he'll ask who I was, what am I doing in his house. He can't remember ANYTHING! Anything at all… I began to loose hope and felt too disappointed, I left. Only recently, I met him again. And the rest, I guess you guy are clear.   
The box of tissue paper were all used. The girls including Quistis was crying their eyes out. Except for Raine, she had cried enough to leave her no tears to shed.   
"Raine," Rinoa hugged her.  
Rinoa now know her life and compare it with hers, she felt very lucky. However, she can't let down her feelings. Her feelings for Squall are too strong. She herself was getting scared she'll end up like Raine but she dare to take the risk. She hugged tighter to Raine.  
The older one stroked her hair like she once did to her child. She knew even she'd told Rinoa her pass, nothing can change her mind now. She took Rinoa by her face and looked deeply at her.  
"Have faith ok? I'll always be by your side, remember that,"   
Rinoa nodded and weep again.  



	11. Trust

Chapter 10 : Trust   
Later that night when everybody was asleep, Rinoa sneaked out of the house and ran away. She couldn't use her wings, as they would reveal her 'Qi'. After running for several miles, she arrived at the river, the same one when she first saw Squall. She smiled at the memory, washed her face and drank from the stream. As she opens her eyes, she saw Squall's reflection on the water. She quickly turned around and hugged him.  
"Squall…." she cried softly, hugging him tighter.  
Squall was silent but hold firmly on her, caressing her soft hair.   
"Why are you here? How did you find me?" she asked.  
"Instinct?"   
Rinoa smiled and giggled. She likes this side of Squall, simply adorable. But she also likes Squall when he's serious, he looked very smart, tall and proud. Well, she likes every angle of him.  
"I was going to find you," she whispered.  
"How?"  
"I don't know…….. by instinct?" she smiled.  
Squall gave her an evil laugh.  
He tugged her chin up and kissed her, the objective they didn't succeed that day. Rinoa was surprised but nevermind, Squall had always given her heart attacks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tip-toed to be at the same level as he is. After a while, they pulled away and gazed at each other's eyes. They smiled at first but Squall's smile soon turned into a frown. He pushed her slightly away and took off his ring.  
"Keep this," he told her, and put the ring onto her hand.  
"Wow…thank you Squall! I'll protect it like I protect my life!" she jumped around and gave him a kiss.  
"What's this here…..a lion?" she was guessing by the looks cause it was too dark, putting it into her necklace.  
"A griever ring. It has been with me since I was born. I only give it to someone I loved and trust. And that's you," he told her.  
"Griever?! You really are……" she exclaimed but Squall shut her up with his palm.  
"I'm sorry but I have a very important thing I must tell you. It's about your parents," she started to get too excited and her hands were trembling.  
Squall was totally confused and demanded for an explanation.  
"Squall, you are not the Devil's son. Your true mother is an angel and your father is a dark angel, HE'S the devil's son," she held his hands together with hers.  
"Rinoa, try not to make jokes in time like this," Squall sounded very angry.  
"No, no. I'm not! How would I?! This is the truth, believe me Squall," Rinoa's eyes was filled with pearls of tears cause he wasn't trusting her.  
  
When Rinoa wanted to continue further there's goes a big lightning. Suddenly Seifer appeared carrying a torch with him.  
"Don't believe her!" his brother yelled.  
"All these angels are liars!"   
"Seifer, what are you doing here?" Squall asked, feeling a little scared as he thought the Devil has already summon troops to make an attack.  
Rinoa went in front of Squall and looked directly into Seifer's eyes.  
"I knew you knew the truth too. I can see it in your eyes, why hide it? All we need is the truth. Are you scared? Are you scared of the truth?" Rinoa walked slowly to him, trying to understand him nd spoke with him with the softest voice.  
"Don't come near me! I just wanted Squall back," he swung the torch several times at Rinoa like a madman.  
"Brother….." Squall frowned.   
Rinoa took a few more steps towards him, taking his left hand and swept away the torch from his hand, she hugged him.  
"I can feel your loneliness, your fear and sadness. Don't let them conquer you, let them out. You knew what happened to Raine and Laguna didn't you? Tell Squall, tell him what you witness," she urged with softness and tranquility in her voice.  
Seifer can hold on no more. He had been very suffering from this feeling for far too long. Flashbacks of him and Laguna kept sliding into his mind, their jokes and laughter together, their lively childhood until his only brother left him. He hated Raine for stealing him away from him. He had always wanted revenge and take Laguna away. But after he saw Raine and Laguna's happy life, the flame in his heart has softened, moreover seeing their cute little baby. He knew nothing could have changed the pass so let it be, it's all he need to know that is to see his brother happy. Genuinely happy with Raine. Seifer too witness and join in the war that time. He's the one who summoned Pandemonium to steal away their child from them because he knew they wouldn't survive, Squall is their only hope and happiness. From that day onwards, Seifer has played with him and took cared of him just like the olden days when he spent with Laguna.   
Seifer landed on his knees and covered his face with his hands, crying Laguna's name. Rinoa and Squall went beside him and hugged him.   
"Seifer, it's ok, I'm here," Squall comforted.  
The blond looked up and forced a smile.   
"I'm sorry Squall, I should have told you the truth earlier. I'm just a selfish moron, this is unfair to you," he apologized.  
Squall shook his head.  
"Nope, you are still the brother I've always loved," Squall told him.  
"Thank you. However, I'm still guilty not telling you that Laguna is your father,"   
  
Once the magic word was told, Seifer's tongue was cut off!  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed and rolled on the grass.  
"Seifer!" Squall yelled with all his might.  
"IYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Seifer kept yelling in pain.  
Squall tried to calm him down by hugging him tightly, tears of fresh blood keep spilling through his eyes. Seifer's whole body shook as if he was being electric-shocked. But the most gruesome moment was when Squall and Rinoa seeing Seifer's red stained mouth curved into a smile and died with his eyes opened.  
"I…….. love……….. you," he forced(ok, maybe he didn't say it that perfectly but at least imagine he did).  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!! SEI-FERRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" Squall yelled as he cradled the dead body in his arms.  
Rinoa quickly unfold her wings and piled up her energy and cast the most powerful curaga spell. No, it wouldn't work so she tried gain and again until she's lost of energy. She sat down there, blaming herself, crying her hearts out. While Squall sat there, kept wailing his brother's name.   
It starts to rain quite heavily, thousands by thousands of footsteps came rushing to their direction.  
"I found them!" called Private Wedge.  
Squall noticed the troops and wiped away the tears of blood on his face. He left Seifer and dragged Rinoa away as fast as possible.  
"But Seifer!" she started and let go of his grip and went back to the river.   
"I've lost Seifer, I don't want to loose you!!" he cried and stunned her.   
She looked at him and let him drag her again, staying close to each other.  
They kept running wherever their legs can take them and finally they reached the flower field. They gasped for air and sat down to rest.  
"Why…. Why are they……keep….keep chasing after us? I…..I thought we were (gulp) having a negotiation," Rinoa asked.  
"All that are lies…..We wanted Heaven's trust…..so we lied," he explained.  
Thunder and lightning stroke like needles to Earth, rains keep pouring on their damp heads and the rays of the morning sun was soon sprayed in the sky. Rinoa was really stunned. She can't imagine how many things had happened in just two days. Before she could ask more, Squall stood up and pulled her to run away again, by then, the Hell's party had already had them covered. They stood by each other and prayed for help.   



	12. End of Days

Chapter 11 : End of Days  
  
(Ok, this will be the last chapter but the thing is I can't describe it as I imagine the scene, hopefully you guys understand. And also assuming all healing spells won't work when angels vs dark angels).  
[Gackt Camui's : Mizerable plays as the background music]   
Though the sun has already came up, the sky looked as dark as an unknown future. Rinoa kept her arms around Squall to feel his presence. Not long after they were found, the Heaven's troops arrived.   
"Father!" Rinoa shouted to the leading man above her.  
"I knew Hell wouldn't be so easy, it's a plot!" Biggs stated.  
Lord Caraway frowned at Rinoa and shut his eyes. Finally, he sighed and summoned Bahamut to take Rinoa away from Squall.   
"Iya!!" she screamed and reached out for Squall.   
Luck was not with her, she was back together with her comrades.   
"Rinoa, we must fight them. We are enemies, do not let your emotions overcome you. That young man over there is probably a spy too so please forget about him," her begged her.  
  
Not even letting her to answer, he raised his hand as a signal to attack the other party. Rinoa was under two miscellaneous angel's guardian. Her father wouldn't let her into the battlefield with her condition now. All she did was watching the whole scene turned into havoc, all the beautiful flowers were crushed and blemished with fresh paint of blood. The greenish grass was no exception, everything went into flames. She understood how Raine felt about Babylon, it's just the same with her. Hundreds by hundreds of angels and dark angels were perished but they were soon replace by more of them. It seems like a never-ending war. Squall didn't know who to fight against, his father's side? Or his mother's? He hasn't even seen them before! Or did the junctioning of GFs take up the space of his memories? He wasn't sure who he is or what he is but Rinoa has become his memory. He only wanted to see her now. Even if he dies, he wanted to see her for the last time.  
Suddenly, he heard someone chuckling. He prepared his gunblade and turned around. Squall was dumbfounded when he saw his dead brother standing there, laughing louder and louder. He was too happy or was it shocked, to say a word. He ran to his brother's direction and put both of his hands on his shoulders.  
"Seifer…." he spoke as he sobbed.   
He then hugged the elder one who was now frowning and frozen. He gave out an evil grin and pushed Squall away, raise his gunblade high in the air and slash across his face. His brother was more astonished than ever before.  
"Why…………?" he whispered, looking directly into his eyes, not bothering about his wound but it's his heart that hurt the most.  
"Why? YOU tell me!" the blond spoke in a tone Squall has never heard him use.  
"Leaving me alone and running away with the enemy, is that what you call brothers?!" he continued.  
"But I thought your tongue…" he staggered and tumbled on the ground.  
"Of course! Of course you wanted me to be dumb, I was lucky enough to be saved by father at the nick of time. And it's all because of you little shit!" Seifer pointing Squall with his sharp weapon.  
Squall was too shock to respond.   
"I thought I trusted you, Squall…..I was wrong. Now I know who I trust the most, the Devil! Hahahahaha! It's he who gave me this new power, he who revived me. And now, I shall have my revenge!!"   
Seifer took a few steps forward and cross his brother's chest with his gunblade. Squall touched his chest to confirm that it's blood, to confirm Seifer DID attack him. Red tint of blood blurred his vision, he couldn't accept the reality. That wasn't the Seifer he knew. His brother would never hurt him.  
Seifer proceeded by taking Squall by his neck and lifted him several inches from the ground.   
"Brother……"   
"Don't call me that!" Seifer strangled him even harder.  
"Err……."  
"Say goodbye to your angel Squall, hahaha!" the blond said as he pointed at Rinoa's with his gunblade.  
Rinoa's was struggling from the two angels' grip, looking and calling Squall's name.  
"Say…..She's a cute little chic ne? I wonder how she taste like," Seifer ended with an evil laugher.  
"Don't……you dare touch my Rinoa!" Squall warned him angrily.  
"Hahahaha! Oh, too bad you won't have the chance to watch me having my good time with her," the evilness had already overpower the good old Seifer Squall once knew. He's not himself anymore.  
Squall couldn't believe he's actually hearing that. At first, he thought me must be hallucinating but from that onwards he's no longer his brother.  
"Die!" Seifer shouted and lifted Squall higher, ready to thrust his gunblade forward.   
BANG!  
Seifer threw Squall down to the ground and grabbed his wounded hand. Blood of green colour shoot out from his hand like a fountain and yet he had only slight feelings to that impact. Irvine's limp body was lying on the ground aiming his Exeter to the blond. He turned his body to face the sky when he'd done his job.  
"Sky….so blue(it's actually grey)….. Will I ever see this again?" he wondered and coughed out blood.  
"Irvine, run!" Squall shouted from his place.  
There left no energy for Irvine to do that. He had prepared for this day, at least he proved himself useful at a time like this. Seifer threw a killer's stare at Irvine and performed his Demon Slice limit break.   
Just before he strikes Irvine, Zell showed him the Burning Rave move, sending the bully to the ground.  
"Squall! Now is your chance, go save Rinoa!" Zell yelled at him.  
"Grr…. He's not going anywhere," Seifer mumbled.  
Squall wanted to protest but the confident smile on his comrade's face ensured him to go (I imagine Zell looks like Tasuki's of Fushigi Yuugi).   
"I'm your fight, come on!" Zell challenged him.   
Squall ran as fast as he could to Rinoa's direction. He battled against the two angels and set her free. They hugged each other and frowned.  
"We gotta go fast," Squall said.  
"Squall it's no use, they'll find us no matter where we go," Rinoa gave him a sad frown.  
"Rinoa, have faith. We must have hope," Squall said as he caresses her cheek.  
She wasn't sure but she nodded. However, when she wanted to step ahead, a hand grabbed her leg.  
"Selphie!" Rinoa exclaimed.  
Her comrade was deeply injured. She laid her on her lap and shifted her hair aside from her face.  
"SELPHIE! Talk to meee~~~" Rinoa begged.  
"Everyone….. is doing their best…..Hehe, I'm doing…..mine too…." She spoke.  
"What are you talking bout?! Shh…… you need rest, you'll show me your happy face when you wake up won't you?" tears were spilling from Rinoa's eyes again.  
"Uh-huh," she shook her head slightly.  
"Not this time….Rinoa. I'm gonna take the train to Galbadia (cough cough)….I'm gonna see Irvine," she smiled.  
"Noooo….." Rinoa cried and shook her head.  
"Go help the others……. Ellone needs you…..uh……" and she trailed off, giving Rinoa her last smile.  
"Selphie!!!!!!" Rinoa screamed, witnessing her best friend dying in her hands.  
Squall pressed Rinoa's head onto his chest.   
Not far from the happening place, a flash of bright green light caught their eyes. The person standing there facing the light was Ellone. Rinoa got up swiftly and ran to her direction. As she arrives, Ellone dropped on her knees and bleed.   
"I succeeded…." She said happily, sliding down from Rinoa's body.  
"Oh my God, why must this keep happening! God help us!" she cried endlessly.  
Opposite their place were two people, kneeling and hugging, crying in front of each other.  
"My sweet Raine……" Laguna whispered and took her head to his chest.  
"Laguna!" she cried with joy and returned his hug.  
The couple then turned their gaze at the dying Ellone.  
"No!" Raine ran and kneel beside her.  
"Raine…..I just saw the happiest face on you…. I wish you both happiness…." and she took her last breath.   
Rinoa and Raine were crying endlessly on the dead body. Meanwhile, Squall sensed an awkward feeling when he looked at Laguna.   
"Squall……..?" Laguna called, uncertainly.  
"……" his son wasn't sure how to answer him.  
"I know you are Squall! Raine, this is our son! I'm the luckiest man alive!" he exclaimed hysterically.  
His wife turned and looked at Squall. She touched his face and hugged him. She was having the same feeling Squall felt.   
"Mother….." he spoke softly, returning her hug.  
Laguna joined in, laugh and cried while Rinoa stood there frowning and smiling at them, having mix feelings at the same time.   
People say happy moments won't last long and that's a fact. Another gunshot was fired, aiming at Raine. Rinoa screamed, her heart was flaming with anger and looked around her to find the murderer. Raine wasn't even an angel now and yet, she became a victim.  
"Mother!!!" Squall yelled and yelled.  
Laguna was stunned, he felt so useless, unable to do anything to save his Raine. Letting her just go like that?   
"Raine…. ….." Laguna called softly.  
"RAINE~! RAINE!!!" his voice echoed.  
Blood and rain kept dripping on his mother's face. He rocked her to wake her up still he couldn't accept the reality. No….it takes such a long time for the reunion, why must it end like this?! NO! He won't accept it. It's all Hell's fault. The Devil lied to him, played with his feelings, break up his family, killed his mother……*What more does he want from me?!!!   
Zell finally sacrificed himself and lost to the Devil (if you didn't get my message earlier, Seifer was 'consumed' by the Devil, the rest I hope you understand). Seifer rubbed the dust on his coat and walked towards his aim who's facing his back to him. He smiled evilly to himself and focused all his strength onto his sword.   
"DIE!" he took a step backwards and threw his gunblade, aiming directly to Squall.  
Rinoa had a very bad feeling and ran back to Squall…….watching the flaming gunblade flying towards his direction.  
"SQUALL!!!!!" the whole place was silent, only the sound of a heart beat was heard.  
(This scene is exactly like the near end of the opening FMV when Rinoa trying to reach for Squall)  
Squall turned around as he heard his named being called. White and black colored feathers were scattered around the field, with the help of the wind bringing them to mid air. It's already dusk, the time when the day welcomes the night. Dark, unknown future, hopeless hopes…. The gunblade went through the angel's body. Rinoa tried to reach out for Squall's waiting arms but…….she never did…….never did……. Rinoa's necklace suddenly splits and the shimmering rings started to fall onto the ground.   
[Flashback] *I'll protect it like I protect my life. [End of flashback]   
No words came out from Squall's mouth, he reached for the falling body and caught hold of her. She was shivering, smiling at the same time, touching Squall's face. Squall quickly pulled off the gunblade from her back causing her to jerk a little. She didn't say much, she just wanted to spend her only moment left with Squall, studying him, feeling his presence. At least she's happy she died in her lover's arms. She's already very grateful for that. She pulled Squall's griever necklace and brushed her lips on his, telling him she'll be leaving him.  
"I'm selfish….. I don't want to see anymore people die. I rather replace them, I can't …uh… I can't let you leave me, so…I'm leaving you….. Aishite….." that was her last words.  
She left him with her last smile and a tear on her eye.   
"Ru………." He finished for her and hugged her near to his chest.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed on top of his lungs.  
Seifer finally arrived there. His face was grim at first, turning into evil laughers later. Squall looked up at him and back to Rinoa. He carried her and placed her beside his mother's. Laguna looked up on him to prevent him to fight but he ended up saying nothing at all. Maybe he was surprised to talk, as Squall's face was blank, pale, with only his tears of blood as colour to his face. He took out his gunblade, facing his head to the ground. He didn't want to see Seifer's face, his ugly and filthy face. He spread his wings, flying up to the sky and prayed.  
Focusing all his energy into his sword and dash right to the bottom where Seifer's standing. The extremely high velocity left him no air to breathe, his wings are torn and cuts were all over his body. He hold on the blade with both hands, his expression has changed into fury and hatred. Later, the whole weapon and himself turn into flame and the Lion Heart was born. Images of Rinoa kept sliding into his mind. Their first meeting, the party, all of the memories came rushing into his head.   
*Rinoa  
Seifer was welcoming him with both arms, as he knew he wouldn't die. Bright light shone out from the blade and it landed with its master on the earth. The whole world shakes and the bright light which shone from the Lion Heart swept the whole world.   
Squall presents, Kamikaze…..  
[End of Gackt's Mizerable]  



	13. 1000 Lifetimes

Epilogue : 1000 Lifetimes   
"Mama! Papa!"   
Squall was blindfolded. Laughers were heard, he recognized there were his mother's and father's.  
"Mama! Papa!" he called happily.   
He took off the cloth and saw only white colour as his surroundings.   
"Mama? Papa?" he cried softly.   
"I'll be here……"   
Squall heard a faint person's voice. His head began to hurt, gradually increasing the pain.  
"Why…..? Who are you…..?" he asked curiously, sniffing, holding back his tears.  
"I'll be waiting….. here….."  
Squall was trying to recall the person's voice and his head hurts again. He began to see very faint fragment of memories.   
"For what? I don't know you,"  
Squall's head hurts even more, memories of the war began to flash in his head. Following with the date with Rinoa at the flower field, the party where they danced with each other, their first encounter at the stream and images of his comrades and hers, his mother's, his father's, Seifer's…… And Rinoa's last kiss. But, who are they?  
"I'll be waiting…….for you…….so,"  
"If you come here……"  
Squall was feelings very dizzy and fainted on the ground. However, he heard two very strong voices at the end of somewhere. The voices were different from the one just now.  
  
"I thought you wanted a truce," one said.  
"You know you'll never get it," the other one reply.  
"So what about the whole war?"   
"How would I know? You're the one who started it first," the other one replied scornfully.   
"Nevermind about that," he sighed.  
"That's all? Is that all you're gonna say? The whole Earth is over! It ended! Hey, Miaka the producer! You're putting the story an end here?! Not fair, I have other plots against the big guy over there ya know!"   
[ "Cut!"  
"Devil, we are in the middle of the story. If you wanna complaint, tell me bout it during tea time. Now, be quiet and follow the script!"  
The Devil was angry but he obeyed anyway.  
*Wipe sweat on the head.  
"Phew! Being a producer is harder than I think,"   
"Miaka. How long does I have to play dead?" the bronze colour young man asked.  
*Tamahome, tasukete!  
"I'll be there in a minute," I replied with a fake smile.  
"Nuriko, please help those NICE people with the makeup and costumes. We are hoping for that for Oscar, remember that,"   
"Oh Mitsukake, have you cure the casts yet? I'm getting worried bout them and ……um……insurance,"  
"I'm doing my best, Miaka san," he replied politely.  
I return him a smile.  
"Chiriko, where were we?" I asked impatiently.  
"The confrontation between Devil and God,"   
"Ok, hmm…… did I leave out anything?" I wondered.  
"Oh yeah, Hotohori sama~"   
"Ye…Yes, my sweet Miaka," the long hair bishonen replied, turning his gaze from the hand mirror.  
"Get ready the CD and play it like I've taught you. Failure is not an exception,"   
Hotohori's face changes.  
*Sweat drop for the second time that day.  
"I'm sorry, I'm getting panic and just wanted to end the fic smoothly. I'm sorry for using that tone on you, my highness. But since you are such a beauty that no one can conquer, I knew you would forgive me and do your best to succeed the fic right?" I spoke softly and evil grinned.  
The king nodded several times, flashing a bright smile on me and on his hand mirror.  
"Chichiri, on the roll," I commanded my next shichi seishi.  
"Tasuki, the lights!" I shook my head.  
"Let Me Be Your Angel : Epilogue, take 2!" guess who.  
"And…… ACTION!" I shouted.]   
"So what about the whole war?"   
"How would I know? You're the one who started it first," the other one replied scornfully.   
"Nevermind about that," he sighed.  
"And Squall? He's the one who destroyed the whole world. (Sigh)…..I'm getting fed up with politics. And also Rinoa, she is involved too. Not to mention your other angels," Devil sighed.  
"Hmm…..I was thinking about it too. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" God flashed him a cheerful grin.   
"No, not that again. We have enough trouble with Raine and Laguna, I won't allow it,"   
"You are the one who causes the trouble," He chuckled causing his enemy's face redden.  
"Here's my plan, we'll 'repair' Earth and then reborn the both of them, including all the angels and dark angels who involve in the whole thing. How's that?"  
"Whatever," the Devil replied, crossed his arms.  
"Sign this agreement,"  
The both of them signed the agreement with the applied conditions. But without God's notice, the Devil added another condition not listed in the agreement…..   
"You'll find me……"   
The voice was heard again. Squall was sure he's familiar with this voice but he just couldn't recall to whom does it belong.   
*Both Squall and Rinoa will not be together for a thousand lifetimes.  
"How dare you add another condition without my approval?" God raised his voice and scared Devil.  
"Seal!" God casted the magic and seal the agreement, leaving no chance for the enemy to his mischief on the document.  
The Devil left the confrontation board with trails of evil laughers.   
Squall could hear birds chirping. There are voices again, talking and chatting, about him maybe.   
"Young man…… are you ok?" the sound of an old women was recognized.  
Squall tried hard to open his eyes and reply but it didn't work.  
"Do you think he's dead?" the other women asked.  
"Call the ambulance immediately!" a young man's voice ordered.   
*Uh……where am I?  
"I promise,"  
Squall's eyes flung opened but the bright sunlight causes them to squint. He closes them again, trying to sit up and press his head. He shook it and fluttered up his eyes again.  
"Son, are you ok? Can you walk? A car hit you just now. Thanked God, I thought you were dead!" an old man said.  
Squall ignored him.   
"I promise,"  
Squall got up quickly, not bothering his headache and look for her? Who? The person who called him. Who's calling him? She's calling him. Who's she?   
*Shall I be the one for you….  
Squall spotted a girl in blue and ran towards her, ignoring the busy road of Tokyo City.  
"Hey, wait!"  
  
*Who pinches you softly but sure…..  
The girl turned around and smiled.  
"Yes? Do I know you?" she asked politely.   
*Just reach me out then…..  
Squall was speechless, he didn't know her but somehow he FELT he knew her. At least this is the feeling he had after the accident. The girl's still looking at him for an answer. But he already turned his back to her.   
*You will know that you're not dreaming…..  
"Hey," the girl called.  
Squall turned around and met her gaze. She showed him the necklace she's wearing, it has two shimmering rings on it as pendants.   
Flashing him another of her sweet smile, she said…..  
"I promise,"   
The End   
**********  
Author's Note : Hi guys! Thank you for your time, I really appreciate you people for supporting me and my fanfic. I hope I can bring up more FFVIII fanfics in the future. If you have any questions about my fanfic, any flaws and mistake or something you're not sure of, drop me an email at tidus@maxis.net.my. Till then, honana!  
*May the Suzaku no Hikari shines with you wherever you go!   



End file.
